Better than pie
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. Sam is sick of Dean's obsession with pie. He comes up with a plan to use the sweet treat as something both of them can enjoy. Sam/Deam. Wincest. Slash!


**Better than Pie**

**By Annabelle Rose Naughty Princess Rose**

**Summary: Sam if fed up with Dean's obsession with Pie! He comes up with a plan to use the sweet treat as something both of them can enjoy. Sam/ Dean. Wincest! Slash!**

** Pairing: Sam/Dean **

**Author Notes:**

Hello everyone! So I am giving you guys another story. This is one of my idea while watching Supernatual. I thought that this woud be a sweet idea! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and give awsome reviews.

Also, I am still working on requests. So please, bear with me.

Until next time!

* * *

**Part one:**

**''Come on Sammy! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. **

**''Son of a bitch,'' Sam Muttered through his teeth as he slammed the door to his and Dean's bedroom. Sitting down on the foot of their bed, running his fingers through his long brown hearing Dean's protests outside the door. They had a argument about something that people would find to be crazy...about Dean obsession with pie! Sure, this was not new to Sam. Since the day he was born, he knew about Dean's and his pet peeves: His darling, his 1967 Chevy impala that their dad hand down to him Magic fingers, and his sexy ass. Sam was okay with that minus the magic fingers, which he thought was strangely sickening. Nothing couldn't be more sickening or a little disturbing when it came down to Dean and his love for pie. apple, cherry, raspberry, blueberry, you name it. There would be times when Dean would ask Sam would he mind if he brought home some desert, and of course Sam knowing his brother turned lover knew his all time favorite home made pie. So he did what anyone would when they're madly in love with their partner, he decided to make a Cherry favored pie. it took Sam five hours to prepare the dough, soften the cherries and adding the extra ingredients. Finally the Pie was ready, hot, and sweet, and Sam decided to leave on the counter by the window so it can cool. Little did he know, while he was upstairs taking his shower, Dean stumbled in Drunk and slurring. His eyes widening as he saw the delicious treat and licked his lips. As Sam stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He heard a scream following a crash. He ran down stairs and found Dean on the floor his lips shirt and finger covered in cherry filling. The pie was officially ruined, and Sam was pissed off with that he stormed up the stairs.**

**''Sammy, Please?'' Dean pleaded.**

**''NO!'' Sam shouted. ''Go away!''**

**''Come on! What the fuck Sammy?! I have to change my shirt!''**

**''I don't care,'' Sam replied. ''Stay sticky!''**

**With that, Dean's lips curled into a smile. ''Because that is what you preferred- Ahh!'' Dean fell backwards when he heard a hard object being thrown against the the door. Now he was angry.**

**''You know what Sammy, fine! I don't need this! I'll sleep on the damn couch!'' And with that, he stormed away.**

* * *

**The next day, the two haven't spoken since the incident. Sam had walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and toast. While Dean had just awoken from a lousy slumber on the worn-out couch.**

**''Aww Fuck!'' Dean cursed as he felt a jolt of pain through his back. ''Mother-''**

**Sam walks out of the kitchen holding out his coffee mug giving it a little zip. **

**''Morning,'' He replies.**

**With his response, Dean fakes a smile and replies. ''Morning.'' He winced as he stood on his feet. **

**''How did you sleep?'' Sam asked.**

**''Fine,'' Dean answers trying not to be in a pissed off tone. ''****I see that you slept well.''**

**Sam sighed. ''Yes, as of matter of fact, I did thank you for asking. Feels good when you're by yourself.''**

**''So you prefer sleeping alone?''**

**''No,'' He replies truthfully. ''It's not that I prefer sleeping alone, it is the fact that I never have a chance to spend with the one person that I love dearly.**

**Dean was confused. ''What are you talking about, Sammy?''**

**''You know what I am talking about Dean. I would not mind having you in bed in me, and yeah I lied about sleeping alone. I reather lie than be a sick fool who is replacing me with a fuckin Cherry pie!''**

**''What?!'' Dean asked shocked.**

**''That's all you care about Dean! Don't try to deny it!''**

**''Sammy you're delusional, okay. I care about more than pie.''**

**''Bullshit!'' Sam cursed. ''It's a fucked up fetish that you have. Last night, I want to make you something special but you destroyed that when you came here and ruined it.''**

**''Wait a damn minute,'' Dean paused him. ''I DO NOT have a fetish and it is not like I am fucking Jason Briggs ready to stick my dick in sweet favored filling.**

**Sam wanted to laugh at that statement. ''No. But probably thinking it.''**

**''He wanted pussy, Sammy. When you're a straight guy and you don't have a girlfriend you do stupid shit. It's different if you were with a gay. You wouldn't make desperate attempts like that.''**

**''What would you do?'' **

**''I get a mexican.''**

**Sam rolled his eyes. ''Whatever.''**

**''I don't have time for this shit . I'm going to take a bath and get me some more rest, Ahh my back,'' and with that, Dean left the living room and went upstairs to the bathroom.**

**Walking back into the kitchen, Sam waked over by the window. He looked down on the floor of the half -clean messed on the floor. Dean tried to clean what messed he made calmed him. Sam turned to the window glazing at the birds and insects when an idea came in mind. iWth Dean's love for pie on a rise, maybe he can come up a plan that will lighten up the situation. Something that both of them can enjoy. Put Dean to the test. Does he love him or does he love the pie. Either way, pretty soon, he was going to find out.**

**(End of part 1)**

**Part 2 will be up soon!**


End file.
